One
by KC1327
Summary: A silver demon in an angel's disguise and his crimson temptation


The colored lights danced along to the beat pounding through each of the club's many speakers; the air thick with the mingled scents of the dancing occupants. And though there were many here who could have sufficed, there was one who had caught his eye. One who, after placing himself perfectly in his predatory gaze, had set alight a fire in his very core that could only be sated with the _one_ who had set it.

He was the picture of temptation in the silver hunter's eyes. Hair so fiery it put even the most breathtaking sunrise to shame. Lips so full and pink, he could hardly resist the urge to kiss them until they were bruised a deep purple. Though the most bewitching thing about his new prey were the _eyes._ Eyes so intensely blue they seemed to draw a person into them, holding them captive in an almost constant state of euphoria.

Making his way through the crowd was no trouble, as it seemed to part for the apparent angel with a halo of silver hair. '_If only they knew_' he thought, an all knowing smile crossing his lips.

Now his _one_ was there, directly in front of him. He resisted the urge to lick his growing canines lest he scare this delicate treat.

"I do not believe I have seen you here before. I am Yazoo." Offering his hand he could not hide the delight in his eyes as his _one_ looked upon him.

"Ain't never been here 'fore tonight yo. The name's Reno." His _one_ took his hand with a firm grip. Impressed, Yazoo shook his hand with an equal grip; allowing his hand to linger slightly longer then polite.

"Destiny must be in my favor then. Allow me to give you a proper welcome." Yazoo slid gracefully into the seat across next to the red-haired beauty, a sensual smile gracing his angelic features. In turn, his _one_ gave a very sensual smile of his own.

"A proper welcome eh? Whatdya have in mind?" Yazoo could've ravaged the man before him if not for the jealous onlookers' glares. Instead, the silver hunter slid his arm across the bar, hand ghosting Reno's hip; mouth hovering next to his ear, hot breath washing over the appendage and blowing strands of crimson silk away.

"For what I have in mind, a more _private_ setting is needed." The words left his tongue like a delectable sin. Added with the gentle nip he gave his chosen's earlobe, Yazoo expected the man to be clawing his clothing off right there. Instead, the crimson temptation just chuckled; a sound that sent electric jolts directly to Yazoo's groin.

"That sounds pretty damn good, yo. But I ain't that easy." Yazoo watched as his _one_ swung his legs away and stepped towards the onslaught of swaying bodies clumped together in the middle of the floor.

"Ya comin' or what?" Reno shot a Yazoo a look over his shoulder; a look that screamed _'come and get it'. _This was the first time in a decade Yazoo found himself scrambling after his prey.

Yazoo watched in awe as his chosen began to move to the music, hips swaying sensually; inviting Yazoo to join him.

Yazoo glided behind Reno with the grace of a panther stalking his prey. Wrapping his leather clad arms around Reno's back, hips grinding into each others. The delicious friction causing Yazoo's length to grow hard; something he took full advantage of, pressing it into Reno's backside.

Hands traveling down Reno's chest, Yazoo explored as much of his chosen as he could. Hands finding the hardening nipples hidden beneath the crumpled white button down; before skimming lower to the waist band of the navy suit pants. Reno's hands closed atop Yazoo's, effectively stopping him from exploring any further. With an agitated growl, Yazoo spun the redhead to face him. The smirk adorning the flame-haired male's face seemed to spike Yazoo's blood with some kind of foreign drug. Reno ran his hands over Yazoo's face, fingers ghosting over the skin, as he brought his lips closer to the green-eyed man's.

"Your place or mine yo?" Yazoo, caught up in the heat of the moment, almost missed that invitation.

"Mine." Yazoo growled against the crimson temptation before capturing his lips in a scorching kiss, grinding his hips against Reno's with earnest desire. Yazoo bit down on his chosen's lower lip, causing the man to gasp in pain or pleasure Yazoo wasn't sure. However, Yazoo did not plan to miss such an opportunity; pushing his tongue into the heated cavern Yazoo dominated the man, allowing the fire of his passion to show through.

Reno responded just as enthusiastically, one hand roaming down to cup the bulge in Yazoo's leather pants. But before they could proceed any further, a voice from the bar broke them apart.

"Get a room, would you brother?" A smaller, younger silver haired man stood behind the bar. A fishnet, sleeveless shirt covered his torso while he sported silver leather pants.

"That was my intention brother. Thank you for reminding me." Yazoo wrapped an arm possessively around his chosen's waist, guiding him to a staircase located in the V.I.P room.

As they entered, Yazoo spotted his oldest brother in a far corner with a familiar blonde. Sephiroth seemed to be pounding the delivery boy into the sofa, judging by the sounds making their way through the cushions. Sephiroth made eye contact with his brother for a moment, acknowledging his purpose before flipping the blonde unto his back; raising his one of the slightly smaller male's legs onto his shoulder to penetrate more deeply.

Yazoo smirked, as he stole a glance at his red-haired temptation who was watching the show before them with an all too familiar hunger in his eyes. Pressing his lips against his chosen's ear, Yazoo whispered seductively,

"Enjoying the show love?" At the enthusiastic nod, Yazoo chuckled; reaching down to massage the tent growing in Reno's pants. As Yazoo squeezed the length there, Reno let out a low, guttural groan; capturing the blonde's attention as well as his brother's.

Now aware that they were being openly watched, the blonde attempted to hide his sounds as well as trying to make Sephiroth stop his menstruations. This only caused his brother to grab the boy by his spiked hair, gripping harshly while pulling his impressive length out until only the very tip was left in, before slamming back in with bruising force while commanding "Moan for them."

Unintentionally the blonde did so, letting out a groin tightening moan. Yazoo smirked as he felt the effect of that on his chosen.

"Come, you will enjoy what I have planned so much more then this." Yazoo guided his fiery temptation up the stairs and into a nicely decorated bedroom. Red satin sheets dressed the king sized bed.

Pushing Reno to the bed, Yazoo climbed on top of his chosen; lips ghosting across his cheek until they came to rest upon those plump appendages. As Yazoo took his time dominating every inch of Reno's mouth, he could feel his chosen's knee rubbing suggestively against his leather clad erection.

Standing suddenly, Yazoo turned his back on his red haired companion. Slowly, he unzipped the front of his form fitting, leather apparel. He could feel his chosen watching his every move, eyes devouring him with the intense sexual hunger he himself felt. However, before Yazoo could complete his strip tease, Reno had pulled him down onto the bed. Straddling his hips, Reno began grinding on the persistent bulge pressing into him so tantalizingly.

This drove Yazoo wild with need, and in a manner of minutes they were both completely nude and tangled in the satin sheets. Yazoo's mouth found the junction between the neck and shoulder and he sucked greedily whilst his hands roamed over the expanse of cream-colored flesh. The moan rising from deep within his chosen's chest had him losing all sense of control as he pinned his chosen's arms above them.

Raising Reno's hips into his own, Yazoo rubbed their bare erections against each other in an agonizingly slow pace. Reno let out a cry of desire as the pace began to drive him mad. Slowly, Yazoo kissed down Reno's chest until he came to a dusty pink nipple. Taking the small point into his mouth, Yazoo rolled his tongue over its; sucking greedily before pulling away and treating its twin with the same treatment.

After Yazoo was satisfied with his treatment of the two pink dots, he trailed kisses down the smooth chest until he reached Reno's manhood. Sticking his tongue out, he gave the oozing tip a tentative lick. The reaction was instantaneous. Reno let out an anguished cry, thrusting his hips toward Yazoo's hot mouth. Yazoo, not feeling to merciful tonight, pushed Reno's hips back down to the bed. And as punishment, slapped his palm down onto Reno's quivering length. Another outcry from his chosen had Yazoo's own aching erection twitching.

Yazoo reached to the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. He looked at Reno, feline pupils narrowed with lust. Coating three fingers, Yazoo ordered his chosen to flip onto his stomach with his ass in the air. Then, taking his three lube covered fingers, Yazoo penetrated his crimson desire. Probing deep inside of Reno, Yazoo felt along the squishy walls until he came upon something with a slightly different texture. Pressing down, Yazoo was delighted at the reaction his chosen had. Gasping and clawing at the sheets, Reno looked back at Yazoo, his expression filled with need.

"Please, yo. I can't take it. Just….do me yo." Yazoo couldn't move fast enough. Gripping his chosen's waist with one hand, he coated his erection with lube with the other. A moment later, Yazoo sheathed his length inside of Reno in one fluid motion. Pounding furiously into Reno, Yazoo grabbed a handful of crimson locks. Pulling his chosen's hair until his back was pressed flush against Yazoo's chest, Yazoo pumped in and out him with a desperation that could be felt through his actions.

As they both reached the point of no return, their moans echoing throughout the room, Yazoo sank his enlarged canines into Reno's jugular. Reno's climax slammed into him in a force he had not felt before.

And as filled him with his seed and venom, their connection rippled through their very cores.

They were_ one._

**Author's Note: This one-shot is dedicated to lilith dracul as a thank you for supporting my story Turks Don't Play. This was surprisingly fun to write. And I have never written a lemon before so I hope it's alright. And if asked, yes that was Cloud Sephiroth was doing. Now my otp is Zack and Cloud, but I also just like the idea of Cloud and Sephiroth to give Zack some competition. And yes that was Kadaj at the bar. Loz was….you know what he was the bouncer. There, all silver heads accounted for. Well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
